Kagome's Strange Kidnapping
by Rupali-m
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped! He's a wacko and really stupid! not really but thats how soem would discribe him... if u want to get ur own oppion then read and find out. The guy who kidnapped her seems to be being forced, and what are the maid telling true? Is i
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Dont own Inuyasha or any toher charectors from the show! ut i do own two cahrectors here which you'll learn about!

Hope you like! -

**Kagome's Strange Kidnapping **

Chapter 1

It was a rainy night. Kagome had been captured by some strange demon. It had a human appearance, he wore clothes similar to the ones Naraku wears but with more amour and sort of looked like a gangster from the present era. He had gotten Kagome when Inuyasha was fighting one of Naraku's incarnations. Of course Inuyasha won, but lost his attention on Kagome and that's when this demon struck and took her. He had some sort of pack with Naraku they guessed.

Kagome was tied by chains in the dungeons. Inuyasha had followed the scent to a castle. This wasn't a castle like the one Naraku had. It seemed more like a castle made of bricks which princess and princes lived in fairy tales. They entered throw the gates. They were prepared for any demon which might come out. "Feh! This isn't getting anywhere. No demons to guard the castle. This is of course a trap!" Inuyasha said in a ticked off tone. "Really?" Miroku said in a sarcastic way. "Inuyasha, why are you always pointing out the obvious?" Shippo said in one of his, 'you're such an idiot' ways.

Then the demon came out. "Welcome to my peaceful castle," he said pointing to a grey dark castle with storm clouds around it. "Right..?" Sango said. "Well my name is Rakish! Nice to meet you," he said in such a way you would believe he was nice. Of course they didn't fall for it since he had kidnapped Kagome. "Well I'm Inuyasha and I want back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled even more pissed off then he was before. "Well to enter the castle you must pass a test, but if you fail you end up in my dungeons," Rakish said, "But any way you get to be with her for at least 1 minute." "Well what kind of test?" Sango asked curious. "All you have to do is answer a simple question, okay!" Rakish said.

The whole gang looked around and then looked at him as if he was mentally crazy. "The question is, 'What are women for?" Rakish asked. Miroku knew right away, "Women are truly and entirely for the ples-s…" He hesitated as Sango started staring at him with a total evil look. Then Sango said, "Women are for happiness and pureness in this world!" Sango said who was also ticked off. "Wrong! X –women are for the pleasure of men!" Rakish said. Miroku was about to say that he was right, when he thought about what Sango would have done to him. "Now that you have lost, you will pay the price," Rakish said releasing guards. They were pretty fast that none of them had time to react.

Hope you liked the story (I know a bit short) I have like 7 chapters already written (I use to post this on anime spiral but now its down so I'm posting here! –thanks: Inuayashalover it's thanks to this person which I found out how to add stories! ) Please R&R! If I get up to 5 reviews just today ill post the next chapter today! Maybe two! But if there aren't then ill just post the next chapter tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2! YaY!

b u Chapter 2 /b /u 

Now they were walking into the castle. It seemed pretty nice in the entrance. Their minds completely changed as soon as they entered on of the doors of the many among them. It was like when you enter a cane you see so many tunnels, expect this wasn't a cave. When they got to the dungeon they saw Kagome there tied to chains. She was unconscious. Inuyasha then whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Ka…gome… How could I have let something happen to you…?" Just by hearing her name Kagome awoke. "Inu… Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked happy to see him here. "Well if you weren't so blind I've been captured -.-'…" Inuyasha said while Kagome got on of those sweat drops on her head. "Well I was just asking how you got here and such you don't go to be so picky! Sit," said Kagome.

Then the two just got into a fight. "Well sorry to interrupt your, what would I call it? Oh yes, you're 'argument' but Kagome here must do something for me. If you have any question children, they will probably get the answer before you ask them soon," Rakish said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha being stupid asked. "I just told you! You will be answered soon!" Rakish yelled at him in a funny way. (seriously if I wasn't the author I'd think he was a good guy almost:P)

Inuyasha and the others were dumped into the dungeon while Rakish took Kagome. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while he took her away until they couldn't see her any more. "Well, well not that were alone," Rakish said before they were interrupted by the door opening. "What is it?" Rakish asked in an evil angry way. "Sir, um… well he is here to meet you," one of the maids said. She happened to have a scar on her face. They looked like nail marks. "Oh, so he is here. Well, well. I'll be right back I have to go talk with some one I think you might know," Rakish said holding Kagome's chin with one hand so close to him, "Lets play a quick guessing game! Shall we..?" "Sure," Kagome said backing away form him in disgust. "Well the person I'm about to see is of course like I just said some one you know. His name is known by many. Well the first letter is 'N'," He said knowing he gave to many hints. "Let me guess, NARAKU!" Kagome said now worried he definitely had something to do with him. "Right! Unlike your friends you can answer simple things properly," he said laughing. (In my mind I sort of think of Rakish's attitude seems a lot like Sora in .hack/sign)

He left the room leaving Kagome to be free in the room she was in. she wonders I "Hmm… I wonder why he left me here unsupervised. With no chains nothing to keep me down…?" /I She looked around to notice there were no windows to escape. She looked at the door she noticed that it was open like 1mm. She looked through it to see the coast was clear. She exited the room. She double checked around to make sure. She thought to her self I "I'm lucky that this is the feudal era with out spy cameras and motion detectors. But then again they have demons here which have different abilities" -.-' /I (to shoe the sweat drop I might do -.-'or -.-) She ran through many halls and was amazed he didn't have guards, but then again it was easy for a prisoner to get lost here. She was amazed that people who were slaved here or lived here knew there way around.

While making a turn she bumped into a maid. "Huh? So the master left his door open again," the maid said not surprised to see Kagome. "Um… well can you help me get out of here?" Kagome asked in a very polite and innocent way. "Sure, if I wanted that to happen to me," She said chuckling. "What to happen to you?" Kagome wondered. "Oh so he hasn't given you the 'special treatment'" She said in an evil kind of way. "Well I can't tell you that would also be against the rules, which you'll be taught very soon!" She said laughing and then left. "Huh, what does she mean?" Kagome said quietly. Then she remembered that other maid she had seen before with the marks on her face. Maybe that was something to with it.

See! I actually posted like I said! Lol! I see this story isn't very popular at the moment lol… it was more popular at Anime Spiral though…? Lol well hope you like R&R!

Another chapter being posted by Thursday! Cya!


	3. Chapter 3, finanly

**Chapter 3**

Kagome went through hall by hall. She couldn't remember if she had gone that way or not. She bumped into many maids telling her the same as the one before. (Well for some of you, you might think the maids as of the feudal era types wearing kimono's and such but in my mind the actually look like modern maids with black dress and white apron's even though they are not like that. That's how I keep thinking for you people think any way you want but it's supposed to be the ones wearing kimono's I just am use to it! Lol Plus I'm going to try to add more detail like one of my reviewers said.) It had been at least an hour that she had been running. She was getting very tired but couldn't risk getting caught by a guard or that guy, 'RAKISH'. She then found the entrance to what seemed the kitchen. Kagome then realized that she was pretty hungry. Her stomach growled. Kagome then thought, _"Maybe I should quickly grab a snack to eat…"_ She snuck quietly in, trying to make sure no one noticed her.

She got in about 2 feet before she bumped into another person. She had been the same maid as the one who told Rakish that Naraku had come to meet him. She had a scar on her face which made Kagome definitely believe that it was her. She also had many bruises and scars over her body where ever you could see skin. Kagome knew she probably had some more under her kimono. "Um… I know I'm supposedly a prisoner here but I still want to help you if I can because I know those aren't any normal injuries," Kagome said supposing that she had something happen to her. Some thing like what the other maids were talking about. "Well… we are not supposed to tell outsiders, but I know you'll probably found soon enough when you become on of us…" She said hesitating knowing she had a little too much. "What I'm going to become a maid here!" Kagome said screaming but not so loud. Kagome had a look on her face which any person who hates Kagome would love to see. Actually that's just what happened.

Naraku came out of no where. "Hah, wench you think you will get off that easy to become one of them. No! I have much more than that planned for you. I can't wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he sees you… Ha," Naraku said with one of hid evil grins on his face. "What, huh… Inuyasha," Kagome had completely forgotten about them because of walking for ever and ever. "You better not do anything to him Naraku!" Kagome said as angry as ever. The maid backed away knowing she was in trouble. "Well, well," Rakish said coming out of no where just like Naraku, but he seemed much cooler! Lmao, "It seems one of our maids had disobeyed our rules. Now you out of all people would not be foolish to do such a thing again after what happened last time."


	4. Chapter 4, and extra chapter!

**Chapter 4**

"What are you going to do with her?" Kagome asked in angered voice. "Nothing out of the unusual, just what ever happens here when some one disobeys me," Rakish said. The maid looked frightened. Kagome knew she had to do something. "She's told me nothing! So don't blame anything on her," Kagome said then she continued, "All she told me was that most women who come here become maids, nothing more!" "Well since she was telling just that ill let her off. It's not like there's any more we can take form her. Her life is gone, her family and friends are dead. She's even lost her dignity," Rakish said chuckling in an evil way. Kagome knew that Rakish had done all that to her. But how did she lose her dignity. What did he do that made her lose that? There could be many possible ways but just which one did he do. (Well, most of you guys know fore shadowing –you probably learn in gr.5 or up- Well there was a lot given to you. I even practically told you. Well if you don't get it you'll find out soon enough.-

"Well maybe you'd like to know the question that I asked your friends before they entered here. Well it was, 'What are women for?' and the answer was for the wonderful pleasure of men," He said. Kagome went into shock. _Would he really do such a thing? Why wouldn't he? He's so evil!"_ Kagome thought. "Well now that we are over with that little quarrel, why don't we get down to business?" Rakish said with an evil grin. He then grabbed Kagome by the arm. She then froze. For some reason she couldn't move. Then she fell unconscious.

Inuyasha, "Damn! I wonder how Kagome is! Shit! That little bastard is going to die!" "Inuyasha, calm down, we'll find a way out and rescue Kagome if she won't already by escaping her self. You know her don't you. She can possibly do anything with her temper," Miroku said as he thought about what she would do to her if she had heard. Then Kagura and Khana appeared. "What do you want?" Sango asked as she was the first to notice them. Now the gang was positive Naraku was behind this, but Inuyasha knew that Rakish wasn't an incarnation. "Well we were sent here to show you this, you ungrateful mutt," Kagura said showing them the mirror Khana always held. They all looked into it and say Kagome tied down to the wall with chains on her feet and arms. For some reason she was wearing a white kimono. "Why is she wearing that?" Shippo asked curiously, but still frightened. "Well, dear kitsune fox. She is wearing that so you can see how a beautiful white kimono turns BLOOD red," Rakish said appearing behind Kagura. "What!" Inuyasha said. "Yes, mutt you'll see your beautiful girl die. She is also going to die with less stress on her shoulders. She'll have one item not to worry about any more. Her dignity gone! "Rakish said laughing. "No… you would not do such a thing to her…" Inuyasha said speechless. "Why are you whining Inuyasha? You'll have Kikyou to go to," Naraku said laughing coming from behind Rakish. (They seem to have some sort of theme going on lmao) "Naraku you bastard, what are you screaming," Inuyasha said, now really ticked off. "Don't worry when we are done with Kagome, you all will be released since we won't have to do anything else to do to you," Naraku said laughing continuously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **DONT OWN INUYASHA,Rumiko Takahashi and sunrise animations have all rights to Inuyasha (or atleast thats whatI heard)

**Chapter 5**

"You'll be so torn apart; we will practically consider you dead. But remember Kikyou will be waiting for you still," Naraku said as he finished what he was saying from chapter 4. "You little," Inuyasha said with his head down, while his bangs covered his. Then he raised his head revealing his eyes, "Bastard!" _Kagome, please be strong_, Sango thought as she felt so sad for Kagome. "Well now I got to go," Rakish said leaving the group.

Kagome was now waking up. The group watched through Khana's mirror. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself out loud. "Well it seems you're awake. You're in my special room, which you could call; um you could say leisure room," Rakish said appearing out of no where. "Huh? Leisure room?" Kagome said. "Yes, the word leisure means, 'activities or things done for pleasure.' How should I explain this, you could say some little kid would play in the lake for leisure or such," Rakish said in an evil type of way. For most people you should know this but for others whom don't here is another explanation, Canada's main leisure activity is hockey. I didn't make Rakish say this since it's the feudal era. "I know that, jeez I got to junior high. I said that since I was wondering what I'm doing here!" Kagome yelled making Rakish put ear plugs in his ears. "Wow! Nothing makes Kagome scared," Miroku said. "I know what you mean," Shippo said hiding behind Kirara. Inuyasha just had a look on his face which was like the following sentence you are about to read_. Wow! Kagome your strange you've been kidnapped. You're in an entirely new outfit which I think you haven't noticed yet. You're tied down to a wall and you're acting like it's so casual."_ Then Inuyasha took his index figure and started scratching his chin with it thinking, _Does this happen to her so often she's gotten use to it. _Miroku and Sango just looked at him as if he was crazy for some reason like they were reading his thoughts. Inuyasha turned over and saw them. "What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said forgetting they were captured and Kagome was in danger. This was one of those retarded moments.

(Small warning) there might be a few nude scenes here but no sex! (Warning over)

"Will you people stop fooling around and pay attention," Kagura said interrupting there little fight. They all turned to the mirror. "Well, well Kagome, I think you're the perfect thing I need for tonight," Rakish said in an evil way with shadows covering his eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about no you can't," Kagome said as soon as she realized it. She was practically crying but no tears wanted to some down her soft face and make it wet. He stated moving closer to Kagome. Rakish got to close. He got so close they could have kissed but Kagome moved her face to the side. "Well it seems your not going to agree to this as easily as I thought. Never mind I still love to play games especially ones that usually benefit me," Rakish said. He then ripped the belt thing on her kimono (Sorry but I'm not Japanese so I don't really no what to say completely. This would be so easier if it was in the modern era. So no offence to any one for some reason might have been offended.) Kagome's kimono started to fly open with the wind.

You were able to catch a few moments where almost her whole body showed but not as much. Inuyasha wasn't able to handle this. He was about to take out his Tetsaiga and use his red Tetsaiga but it was such a small barrier that it could hurt his friends and maybe him. "Well Inuyasha this seems like quite a sad moment for you but instead of crying, I seem to be laughing," Kagura said. "You little bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hmm… unlike you I'm not going to be an immature little kid and throw some sort of temper tantrum. Instead I'll just laugh when you poor little Kagome is dead," Kagura replied. Rakish started to pull her kimono down from her arms. Kagome was completely frightened. He then kissed her on her head and said, "Don't worry it'll be over sooner or later." He said his almost like he was a good guy. Now Kagome got it. He was being manipulated and all they maids could have been all a trick or something. "Is Naraku deceiving you some how?" Kagome asked in a whisper which Khana's mirror could not detect. "Yes, the maids were all threatened to say what they said. My true love is in his hands at the moment," Rakish whispered back. "I have a plan. You just follow along and you'll be saved and so will Rye (Ray ill most likely be using this name in my original coming soon to preview it visit my post chapter 3 which is titled post#1)," Rakish said as Kagome lightly nodded. She was amazed he could act so well against Naraku unless he knew and had already killed the women he took hostage. _This could also be a trick so I'm not letting Rakish know I don't completely trust him until the end for now I will follow him but still stay on guards_, Kagome thought.

* * *

Hey! Well i just wanted u to know that i wont post chapter 6 for a month unless you guyz review and i get atleast 3 reviews i kno a bit mean but atleast im not giving up on the story im still posting just slower lol


	6. Chapter 6

**DICLAIMER: **I dont own Inuyasha, but Id own Rakish, and Rae, plus all the maids

**Chapter 6**

Rakish knew she didn't fully trust him, but who would after all that had happened or she thought could have happened. "Okay, now the first part in the plan is for you to pretend I didn't tell you a thing, ok," rakish said winking his eye. Inuyasha thought he was just saying something to frighten her. "Inuyasha, I don't care I might die but never let this happen to Kagome," Sango said whispering to Kagome. He knew what she meant. They wanted him to use the Tetsaiga to break the barrier. They all felt like they would rather die trying to help Kagome then go on living knowing what could have happened to her.

"What are you talking about? Huh I didn't get a thing," Kagome said in a way which made Naraku even believe she was telling the truth and he hadn't said anything to her. Naraku knew Rakish wasn't the one to listen to others. Even if they held something of so much value, he would never commit a sin to get them back. Kagome then saw a shard fly over to Rakish's back. Kagome yelled, "Rakish, move out of the way." Kagome said tripping him with her feet. Then the shard hit Kagome straight in the heart. Every one gasped. _why did she do that?_ they all thought. Rakish was amazed. No wonder she was a threat to Naraku, she would risk her life for others ruining his plans and she could see the shards. He wondered what else she could do. Because of Khana's mirror they could see the shard trying to turn evil. But hey also saw Kagome trying to purify it.

She was struggling. If she wasn't tied down to a wall she could have used her hands and took it out of and then it also could have become purified. Now Inuyasha didn't want to wait to see what would happen he wanted to go and help her. He took out his Tetsusaiga; it started to turn blood red. Inuyasha was now grateful to his father who gave him this sword to protect other, like Kagome. He was also thanking Shiori and her father for giving them the power to break barriers. He then sliced the barrier in half. Miroku had made his own barrier around Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha tried not to destroy their barrier with his sword as well, luckily he didn't.

Rakish knew what he had to do to repay Kagome. He took out a secret sword he had up his sleeve. Kagome could see it had a Shikon shard in it. _This shard, its aura isn't evil and black its pure._ Kagome thought.

Rakish took his sword and smashed it against the chains. It took him a couple of hits fro them to break. As soon as they broke Kagome thanked Rakish and removed tried to remove the jewel shard. A barrier refused Kagome's hands to pass. Kagome tried again. She made it half way through when a gust of wind blew her against the wall. It was Kagura; she had made it here before Inuyasha. But he was only a couple of seconds behind her. "Kagome are you okay!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha stay away," Kagome screamed back. Then all of a sudden she was floating in the air, about 25 feet above ground. "WHAT!" Kagome screamed. Then Naraku appeared chuckling. "What do you want?" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku. "Well, of course I want her shards and I need to take her life!" Naraku said with an evil grin. Then out of no where a woman appeared before Rakish. She had beautiful long brown hair up to her hips…. Oh sorry have to wait till next chapter to find out more! - he he he he he : lol R&R


	7. Short ch7

**DICLAMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or have or will in any of the chapters to come or ahev already been posted. Rakish and Ray, though, are my own creations including all the maids -

**Chapter 7 **

Then out of no where a woman appeared before Rakish. She had beautiful long brown hair up to her hips, and was wearing a beautiful red silk kimono with a blue ribbon at the back. "R- Ray…" Rakish said not believing his eyes. "Rakish help me, help me. He's going to kill me, I don't want to die. You taught me to stay alive for you, and not to do foolish things. Please… save me!" She said before she fainted.

"RAY!" Rakish screamed. Then a blue beam came out form the sky and was about to hit Ray when Inuyasha jumped out of no where and caught Ray and moved out of the way. The beam then hit nothing but the dirt on the ground. Due to this blast there was a huge hole in the castle grounds. It looked like a crater on the moon. "Thank you so much! I owe you my life!" Rakish said running towards Inuyasha. "No prob. But all I need you to do is help me get back Kagome," Inuyasha said staring at Kagome would had fell unconscious from being in the air for so long and floating.

'_Kagome hold on'_ Inuyasha thought. He then gave Ray to Rakish. Inuyasha jumped up toward Kagome but was pushed back by a barrier. "Kagome, wake up! Try and get out!" Inuyasha yelled hoping Kagome would awaken. "Hah! You think that yelling will wake her up?" Naraku said. "Nothing can be heard in but luckily stuff can be heard out. Another good thing to this barrier is the prisoner inside will have an illusion. It's also up to me for what the illusion may be," Naraku said enjoying this so much.

Kagome started opening her eyes. "Where am I?" Kagome said. Kagome looked around and saw no one. She then saw herself in a green valley. "Also did I tell you if something in the illusion hurts her it's real," Naraku said now chuckling very evilly. Every one gasped, thinking what he could do to Kagome in there. Then they…

I know I know another cliffy and this chapter was pretty short but it's just that I'm working on my story The Test more plus I have a new original story I'm working on though I could use it for Inuyasha

I know you guys tell me if I should use it as original or Inuyasha fiction here's the summary:

**Our corrupt yet pure world**

To live in a world that evil rules, to live in a world that saying even one word is sudden death. Is that really the world that we must live in…? But it only happened after it the war happened. Before all this everyone worked to build it to help make it grand, but then the greed of human kind and the heart of an individual can make it all burn to ashes. All this some might say is fate or destiny, or people are just greedy to begin with it. But if you realize your mistakes sooner or later does that not mean you have a chance to be pure and love…? Is al this so confusing, being in love, going to war, and living in hell... is this really what happens in life…? Some may be confused yet others not, is this what god intended? Or is this all our doings? Many questions have yet to be answered in this world of ours; will we ever be able to answer them?

Well tell me what you think and since I'm not working on this story as much I'm letting you guys decide should I update this faster or not you review then I start writing chapter 8 and 9 and post them before next week if not wait a couple more week :P Cause I have no problem with update this late lol :P Well please R&R Flames, opinions, just plain nice stories comments anything as long as it's a review -


	8. OMG!

Hey!

I just found these stories and this account after so long! xD;

Since I wrote them over a year ago, I am noticing a lot of flaws in m old writing and am thinking of redoing all the chapters and completing the stories.

I hope to have it all redone and a new chapter up by next week, it might be a bit later since I have only 2-3 more days of school left, being all finals . 

Well, thanks for reading these and still keeping them on your alerts or just reading this story now for the first time xD;

(I keep saying stories since I'm going to be posting this message on pretty much all my stories… sorry for being lazy, but I _should_ be studying right now… . )


End file.
